The use of antennas for wireless communication is well known. Such antennas typically intercept electromagnetic waves propagating through space and produce a relatively small voltage that affords for an alternating electric current to be supplied to an integrated receiver. In addition, such antennas can have an oscillating electric current applied thereto and radiate energy in the form of electromagnetic waves into space.
Heretofore antennas have typically required an extended piece of metallic material, for example standard quarter-wavelength whip antennas known to those skilled in the art. However, such antennas can be cumbersome and when used in a military situation visually compromising. As such, an antenna that can be concealed, is lightweight and preferably seamlessly integrated into a piece of fabric would be desirable.